


Uninvited Guests

by Romiress



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason, Extremely Unsafe Kink, M/M, Unintentional Voyeurism, Unsafe BDSM, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Bruce gets a tip that Roman's holding a meeting and goes to investigate.





	Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435521) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 

Of all the criminals in Gotham City, Bruce has to place Roman near the very top of his list of  _ criminals that he doesn't like. _ It's not because of what he does, really. Roman is absolutely human garbage, and a plague upon the city they share, but compared to other criminals Bruce regularly has to fight, he's not really directly comparable. He has more in common with Falcone than someone like Joker or Ra's, so realistically he  _ shouldn't _ be so high on Bruce's list.

No, the reason he's so high is because  _ Bruce Wayne _ has to deal with him semi regularly. Depending on the month, there are regularly times when Roman is out and about in wider society, playing at being a legitimate businessman, and those times are times when Bruce has to deal with the fact that he's rubbing elbows with a man who's running weapons into Gotham and selling drugs to kids every time he visits any sort of charity gala.

That's not to say they're entirely bad.

Playing socialite near Roman Sionis means overhearing things that Batman never could. It means hearing things like  _ Roman has an important meeting at seven PM next Friday in his office. _ It's intel he can't get anywhere else, and it's the reason that Bruce has picked out a good vantage point with a view of Roman's office through his binoculars.

Only it's empty. There's no telling where in the building he is, so as seven comes and goes he lets the lenses start to wander, darting up and down the building Roman's using as his home office. He can't see much—most of the windows have curtains over them—but he  _ does _ spot movement two floors up.

He pulls back from his current vantage point, heading up onto the roof of a nearby building to get a better look at the penthouse. If it's being held up there, than the meeting has to be  _ really _ important. Roman doesn't let anyone up there, and Bruce doesn't even have a floor plan for it.

He stays close to the roof when he lands, pulling his binoculars up, and takes a second to get a decent angle.

It's not a good view.

It's also very definitely  _ not _ a meeting.

Roman's there, but there's only one other person in the room. One other person who looks to be tied down. Roman's got a whip, and even from where he stands, there's a  _ lot _ of blood.

It's enough. It's enough to act, to save whoever Roman's flaying alive.

Bruce jumps, letting his cape catch the wind and send him into a glide, angling for the penthouse.

He doubts he's going to be able to just kick through. Roman's not an idiot: The glass is going to be bulletproof. Instead, he fires the shot Lucius has prepared for him, punching a tiny hole in the glass, and times the vibration that'll shatter the entire wall with his landing.

He crashes through in a shower of glass, landing in a crouch and already springing into action.

Or he is right until he gets a good look at the situation.

Because from the moment he lifts his head, Bruce knows he's misread the situation. For one thing, the man on the desk is not, in fact, fully clothed. He's got his pants around his ankles, his ass bare to the world, and a hell of an erection. Roman's fully dressed (and god, is Bruce happy for that), but he also  _ definitely _ has an erection of his own.

Bruce's pretty sure his brain has stopped working.

The figure over the desk (god, why is it a  _ desk, _ why does Roman have the same fucking  _ desk _ as Bruce does in his own office, he's going to have to burn it) is tied down and probably gagged, because they're straining against the bindings even if they're not saying anything, but Roman looks  _ remarkably _ nonchalant as he looks up at Bruce.

He should probably be panicking. Batman just kicked his way through bullet proof glass, and the tool Bruce used to shatter it should have been subtle enough to give him no idea how it happened.

Even so, Roman doesn't even look all that bothered. He's always hard to read—the lack of a  _ face _ does that to you—but he looks only mildly annoyed, like someone just knocked on his door and he's having to go yell at them.

"Jesus Christ, Batman," Roman says, and the figure on the desk seems to strain even harder against the bonds. "Could you not give a man a bit of privacy?"

Bruce has absolutely no goddamn idea what to do. How is he supposed to respond to that? Apologize for the misunderstanding, drop ten grand to get Roman's windows fixed, and then fly away as fast as he can? Is he supposed to just carry on like there's not some pantless man tied over a desk that just looks like his own desk at home?

Roman slaps the bare ass in front of him, and Bruce has never in his life been more happy for his whiteout lenses, because it keeps Roman from seeing his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Nope. He's going to just leave. He is  _ not _ sticking around for this.

"Cat got your tongue?" Roman asks with a snort. "Jason, say hi to the man."

Roman reaches up, grabs the guy by the hair, and twists his head around to look at Bruce.

And it's Jason.

Bruce is fairly sure that for a solid thirty seconds he stops existing. He does not move. He does not think. He's fairly sure his heart does not beat because  _ Jason Todd _ is looking at him.  _ Jason Todd _ is bent over Roman Sionis's desk, staring up at him with wide eyes. There's a gag in his mouth, cherry red, and it matches his skin because he's so obviously, blatantly embarrassed.

And then Roman reaches forward, sinking his thumb into Jason's asshole, and Bruce is  _ gone. _ He doesn't even make a vague attempt to explain himself. He doesn't drop money. He just turns, jumps, and glides as fast as he fucking can away from the entire situation.

He deeply considers flying into the side of a building.

It seems like a good idea right then. Maybe if the concussion is bad enough, he'll be able to forget everything that happened in the last ten minutes.


End file.
